


Roommates in Quarantine – Kaito/Takeshi/Haruki

by ChangeGirlYuki



Series: Roommates in Quarantine [6]
Category: Let's Cast Off (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Isolation, Kinda, Locked In, Love Triangles, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Incest, No Smut, Quarantine, Skype, Skyping, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Texting, Triad - Freeform, online challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Haruki and Takeshi are soulmates, which in itself is very rare for siblings. They don't only share a soulmark however, they share two which means they're also going to form a triad with whoever shares their second soulmark. They never thought they'd find out like this though – being stuck at home, participating in an internet challenge.!Even though Haruki and Takeshi are soulmates in this fanfiction, they're still brothers and not in a romantic or sexual relationship!Let's Cast Off is a webtoon comic made by Iris Schorn. You can find it here: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/lets-cast-off/list?title_no=257786
Relationships: Haruki Watanabe & Takeshi Watanabe, Kaito Asahi/Haruki Watanabe, Kaito Asahi/Takeshi Watanabe, Katio Asahi/Haruki Watanabe/Takeshi Watanabe
Series: Roommates in Quarantine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683892
Kudos: 3





	Roommates in Quarantine – Kaito/Takeshi/Haruki

**Author's Note:**

> Let's Cast Off is a webtoon comic made by Iris Schorn. You can find it here: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/lets-cast-off/list?title_no=257786
> 
> I love this story so much, I just couldn't restist including one of my ships in this little series of mine. The ship is something I'd like to see as canon if I'm being honest but I'm not sure it'll be the endgame.

Roommates in Quarantine – Kaito/Takeshi/Haruki

*Disclaimer: I don't own Let's Cast Off or the story's characters. They belong to Iris Schorn. No money is made with this, I live off kudos and comments. Enjoy!*

**************************

“Big brother, pleeeeaaseee!”, Haruki whined, looking at his brother with pleading eyes. Takeshi had a hard time ignoring his little brother. But it was even harder since they also were soulmates. Takeshi loved his Tiny Dragon so much, it was downright painful to deny him anything. This time though, he wasn't sure if indulging Haruki's idea would be a good thing.  
“Kiki... we've talked about it”, he said and sighed, putting down the magazin he'd been looking through. Reading had been impossible from the moment Haruki walked into his room ten minutes ago.  
“I know”, Haruki said and looked at Takeshi with a serious expression. “I know we've talked about this. But you know what they say in the news all the time. What if it's really going to be years until we'll be able to go back to normal? How else are we supposed to find them?”

Takeshi had to admit, Haruki wasn't wrong. Since they had been forced to go into lock down because of the virus all around the world, their live had been turned upside down. Neither of them could go to work anymore, they were stuck at home, trying to keep themselves busy. It was tough and they both hated it. And how, Haruki had stumbled upon this online challenge. It was a challenge where you posted pictures of your soulmark and hoped for your soulmate to see it an d contact you. It wasn't new that people did that, but it wasn't really something either of them had been planning to do. There were a lot of fake soulmark posts in the net, people pretending to be your soulmate and then destroying the trust and hope others put in them. It was a rather horrible thing to do and since he and Haruki already had each other, they'd wanted to wait for their third to join them the traditional way. By meeting them when the time was right.  
Looking down at this forearm, Takeshi traced the two dark marks that adored his skin since birth. A dragon and a puppy. It was rare for a person to be soulmates with a sibling, but to be soulmates with his brother while also being part of a triad? That was almost unheard off.  
“I know what we agreed on, Takeshi”, Haruki said, interrupting his thougths and hugging him tight for a moment. “But this whole situation has been going on for months now and it's only getting worse. I just... think about it, please?”  
That, Takeshi could do. He nodded and smiled up at Haruki before he pulled his Tiny Dragon onto the couch.  
“I will. But for now I demand cuddles.”

*******************************

Haruki wasn't sure why he kept checking the page all the time. It was pure torture really. Looking at all those posts of people who shared their soulmarks and those who found their partner already. But he couldn't help it. Even if he and Takeski weren't going to post their marks, chances were that their third might.  
If he was honest with himself, he had doubts about this whole thing as well. What if they were to be tricked as well? What if his second soulmate wouldn't see their post? What if they saw it but didn't want to be soulmates with two brothers? Granted, it was unheard of that soulmates rejected each other. It was just impossible. But there was a first time for everything, right? So what if...  
Strong arms wrapped around his neck and Haruki flinched a little.  
“Stop thinking so loud, Kiki”, Takeshi whispered and pecked his cheek softly. Sighing, Haruki reached up and put his hand onto the arms hugging him. “Sorry, it's just...”  
“The chance is there”, Takeshi mused, looking at the website on Haruki's notebook. Humming in agreement, Haruki scrolled through the page, showing his brother the whole thing. 

“Let's do it.”  
“Huh?!”  
Twisting aroung in his seat, Haruki stared up at his brother and soulmate, blue eyes big in surprise.  
“I thought about it and... I mean, I don't really think that there'll be something coming out of this. Our soulmate could be anywhere, could never heard of this page before, could live at a place with no internet access or whatever. There's also the risk of some freaky pervert responding to us, hoping to get a hook up with brothers out of this...” Haruki made a disgusted face and Takeshi shuddered a little as well. Being soulmates didn't mean that you had to be in a romantic relationship after all. Hell, there was no way either of them would feel sexually attracted to the other, ever. That didn't mean that everyone understood. How often he had met people who frowned at him when he told them that his big brother was his soulmate, it was unbelieveable. Shaking his head a little, Takeshi continued: “... but the chance is still there. And I know how much it'd eat you up to waste this chance, no don't look at me like that, you know it's true. I say, we try this. But just this once. And if there's actually someone responding to our post, I'll check first if they're real or not. Deal?”  
Haruki couldn't really believe what he was hearing, but he still nodded enthusiastically.  
“Good. But I don't want you to get your hopes up too hight, okay?”  
“You know that I can't promise something like that”, Haruki said and scratched the back of his head while looking up at Takeshi with a little blush on his cheeks.  
“True... so let's get this picture taken and uploaded, shall we?”

*****************************+

It was just two pair of left forearms, one tanned and one a little pale. They were held next to each other a little awkwardly and it was clear that the whole intention behind the picture was to show the two soulmarks that adored their skin. A big dragon with his tail and wings wrapped around a little puppy. One could think that the whole thing was just one big soulmark but if you looked closely, you could see that there was no connection between the dragon and the puppy. It were really two soulmarks. Which meant that those two foreamrs were meant to be joined by a third one, a third one with this beautiful picture on his skin. A picture just like his. Tracing the soulmark on his skin, Kaito looked back onto his computer screen. A friend of him had told him about this new online challenge and while he wasn't much of a fan of exposing his soulmarks to the world and stuff like that, he couldn't help but be curious. There was always the 'What if'-question in the back of his head after all. And when he finally had taken the time to look through the website... 

The chance that this was face was rather small. Soulmarks were unique, there was no way someone could fake one this good. Swallowing nervously, Kaito's fingers hovered above the keyboard. He was nervous, who wouldn't be? Ever since he had learned about what it meant to have two soulmarks, he'd been excited to get to know his two soulmates, excited on who he'd meet first – the dragon or the puppy? But seeing that they already found each other... what if they wouldn't want him? Well, he didn't really believe that. But still... it was weird to meet his soulmates on the internet for the first time.  
Mentally kicking his but, Kaito forced himself to type out a small message and hit sent before he could overthink it too much. If this was just a fake post, he'd just get over it and wait for faith to work its magic. This was just to get the hope out of his system. If it was real, it'd be good. If not, he'd be through with this whole challenge-thing. 

*A couple days later*

Kaito hadn't thought he'd get a reply on his comment. But after a series of e-mails with one of his soulmates, Takeshi, they had agreed on doing a skype session. At first, Kaito had been a little taken abak about how overprotective the other had been about their third but when Takeshi had explained that their third was actually his baby brother, Kaito had to admit that he'd most likely done the same thing. 

Checking his hair for the last time, Kaito got comfortable in front of his webcam and logged into Skype. Taking a deep breath, he accepted the vido call request and when the screen filled itself with two pairs of blue eyes, Kaito was left speechless. Not only him though. For a couple minutes, all three of them just stared at each other. Then, Kaito slowly raised his forearm, holding his forearm into the camera. A gasp could be heard through the speaker and then he got to see both of their forearms as well.  
“Well, I guess it's really true”, said the taller one of the two brothers.  
“I guess. If you weren't really creative and talented in drawing fake soulmarks onto your skin that is”, Kaito answered. He couldn't help it, he was very nervous. Wasn't this a little too good to be true? Could he really trust his luck? At first it seemed that the two of them were a bit offended by Kaito's response, but then the smaller one who had a birth mark right beneath his left eye laughed a little.  
“I know, I can't really believe it as well”, he said, looking at Kaito shyly. “I'm Haruki by the way. And this is Takeshi. But you two already know each other, right?”  
“We've been writing e-mails for a bit”, Kaito nodded, smiling a little. “I'm Kaito.”  
Haruki smiled and Takeshi waved at him. And then they were back to being speechless. Swallowing, Kaito stared at the two brothers sitting on a couch, in a room somewhere not too far away. His soulmates. They were right there. This was real! He had finally found his soulmates, both of them, the oddest way possible. Heck, his friends were never going to let him live this down, but Kaito didn't really care. His heart was beating happily in his chest and he couldn't take his eyes of Haruki and Takeshi. They were his and he was theirs. And for the first time he was thankful for the whole world being stuck at home, for the first time he appreciated the whole restrictions that had come with the virus. Because it had brought them together. 

*End!*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my work. Please leave me some feedback :)


End file.
